Washing Away
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Hevans fluffy smut oneshot with a little bit of angst. Sam plays the hero on a date to the beach with his Kurtsie. Challenge from Fallen Upon. Rated T for language and boy kisses!


**A/N- This challenge is from Fallen Upon, who requested that I write** **a smutty Hevans trip to the beach. A little angsty, but with a happy ending. I'm not sure how to only do a little angst, so the whole beginning is pretty angsty... Happy ending though! Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, they wouldn't take so many hiatuses.**

Sam dug his toes into the warm sand, watching the tide move across the beach. His boyfriend had yet to show up, which worried Sam more than he could ever say. Kurt was always so punctual... He picked up his phone. No new messages, no missed calls. It was like the countertenor had disappeared from the face of the planet.

Then he heard the scream.

Sam would recognize that cry anywhere. The pitch was high and pleading, calling out for help. He jumped to his feet and ran toward the noise, knowing who would be waiting for him. "Kurt!" His strong legs plowed across the beach, letting sand fly up with every running step. "Kurt!"

"Sam!" He bolted across the beach, following the cry. There was Kurt, pressed against the back wall of the public bathroom, Azimio and Karofsky hovering over him. "Sam, thank goodness!"

"Hey!" He yelled at the jocks, stepping between them and Kurt. "Leave him alone." They looked at each other and laughed, Azimio pulling back to throw a punch at the blond. Sam blocked it and threw one back, hitting the unsuspecting football player in the gut.

"You little fa-" Azimio leaned back to try and land another punch, but Dave put a hand to his friend's chest.

"Let's just go." He started to walk away, calling, "We wouldn't want to get our hands dirty anyway," over his shoulder. Azimio snarled and raised his fist, making Kurt falter behind his boyfriend. The football player spit at their feet and left. Sam felt Kurt shudder behind him; he turned and wrapped his arms around the slim boy.

"You okay?" Kurt shook his head, making Sam hold him even tighter. "Did they follow you here?"

Kurt shook his head again. "Just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess." He snuggled against Sam's chest. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anything for you." He let Kurt go to hold his hand and dragged him back into the sand. "Come on. I'll make you forget this ever even happened."

Kurt didn't believe him, but he nodded and let the strong boy lead him to the surf. The couple left a trail in the wet sand, their footprints slowly being washed away by the lapping water. With every step, Kurt could feel his fear being washed away too.

"Sorry I ruined our date." Kurt looked downcast. Sam put a hand under the shorter boy's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You didn't ruin our date. That's not possible." He pulled Kurt into a kiss, distracting the boy just long enough to scoop him up and walk out into the water. Knee-deep, Sam sat in the sea-green water and set Kurt in his lap.

"Sam!" Kurt laughed and pulled away. "I'm not even wearing my bathing suit!" He was happy he had gone against his fashion instincts and worn something other than Alexander McQueen, or Sam would be dead right now.

Sam leaned close, pressing his pouted lips to Kurt ear. "I don't really care right now." He nibbled at the skin, making Kurt's eyes roll back. He moved down to Kurt's neck, and Kurt's knee jerked upward uncontrollably, splashing them both.

Sam laughed and splashed Kurt back. "Sam! I swear, you better not mess up my hair!" Kurt instinctively reached up to smooth out his brown waves, but Sam reached them first. He shook his hand through Kurt's hair, getting it soaked. "I hate you."

"No." Sam took Kurt's lips in a wet kiss, biting down on his lower lip. Kurt smirked and worked his tongue between Sam's lips. He ran a hand under his boyfriend's thin white shirt, running it across those perfect abs and feeling every muscle. He broke the kiss to work Sam's shirt off entirely, wanting to see what he was touching. Sam felt the cool water hit his bare chest, and he pulled Kurt even closer for warmth. "You don't hate me. You love me."

Kurt pressed against his boyfriend, forgetting for a brief moment that they were in deep water. Sam's head was dunked under, Kurt's not far behind. They popped back up to the surface, laughing uncontrollably, and Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. "Yeah. I do love you."

Sam pulled him back in for another kiss, moaning a little when their lips met. "I love you too."


End file.
